In order to serve a user terminal with content including video and audio supplied by a Content Provider (CP), basic ingesting processes, such as resolution scaling, frame rate conversion, video/audio encoding, metadata insertion, and packaging, are performed on the content.
Here, if a content server serves the user terminal with a video having an error occurred when performing the ingesting processes, a problem occurs when the video is played back in the user terminal. In order to prevent such a problem, a process of playing back the final results and directly checking, by a person, the played results is performed.
Most of videos provided from a content server to a user terminal are many or massive in number. Thus, there has recently been proposed a technique for more quickly performing processes checked by a person by automating the processes because the processes checked by a person one by one for ingesting are taken a long time or limited.
In line with the technique, in on-line video service, a video is streamed through the Internet so that a user can consume the video. Here, a technique for preventing a user from viewing an interrupted video or a video including a broken image is generalized through adaptive video streaming technology in which the amount of video data is controlled according to a network environment of a user and transmitted. In current adaptive video streaming technology, in general, compression videos having various data sizes corresponding to one original video are prepared, and a compression video suitable for a network environment of a user is selected. In such a method, a service system needs to ingest a multi-track video that is several compression videos for one video.
Meanwhile, in order to recently provide video service to various devices and network environments through one compression video, a Scalable Video Coding (SVC) method has been standardized by Join Video Technology (JVT) group of ITU and MPEG based on H.264.
However, the SVC method has recently been standardized and is in the early stage in commercialization, and a multi-track video method for preparing several files for a video using an existing coding method, such as H.264, as a step prior to the SVC method and providing a file suitable for each device and network environment is now utilized. In the case of conversion into SVC in the future, an existing multi-track video needs to be encoded into SVC again. Such re-encoding is problematic in that a lot of time is taken.